1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head that ejects ink onto a record medium and thereby conducts a recording.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink-jet head is applicable to a recording apparatus such as printers and facsimile machines, etc. The ink-jet head comprises a passage unit that includes a plurality of nozzles and pressure chambers, an actuator that selectively applies ejection energy to ink contained in the respective pressure chambers, and the like.
One of known actuators has a layered structure of a plurality of piezoelectric sheets made of piezoelectric ceramic (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,981). With such a construction, the actuator is fixed onto a face of a passage unit opposite to a face thereof provided with nozzles, and the actuator is connected with a flexible cable acting as a power supply member. One end portion of the flexible cable connected with the actuator extends along a plane of the piezoelectric sheet.
The ink-jet head sometimes further includes a reservoir unit that stores ink having supplied from an ink supply source such as an ink tank and supplies the ink to the passage unit. The reservoir unit is fixed to the passage unit in such a manner that a portion thereof can spacedly confront the passage unit. The actuator is fixed to a portion of the passage unit spacedly confronting the reservoir unit.
One end of the flexible cable is connected with the actuator unit, and the other end thereof is extended out along an outer face of the reservoir unit toward a side of the reservoir unit away from the passage unit, in order that the other end can be connected with a control substrate, etc., that controls driving of the head.